Haunting Me
by Lady Karasu
Summary: An interesting Hiei centered songfic, thanks to a night of repetitious Stabbing Westward.


Of Sword and Scythe - fanfics - Haunting me

This is a Yu Yu Hakusho fic.If you can't figure out who this is about, you haven't been watching. *G*Kidding.It's Hiei and Yukina.This song is by Stabbing Westward (oh, a wonderful band – particularly if you're in a mood)I hope I didn't kill the thing... ^_~   
C&C welcome, as always. ^_^ Please enjoy.

~Lady Karasu  
'Spork no Miko'

  
  
**Haunting Me**  
  
__

He perched on a concealed branch, shrouded in darkness.Watching.  
He had always preferred the shadows to the light.They served his purpose well enough, letting him remain hidden while watching his prey.Or his ward.

He never let anyone get too close to him but this one was held further than the rest._Because_He shifted slightly with the wind, keeping the few pale patches of moonlight from his form._I would hurt her_

_[Everywhere I go I see your face  
Every sound I hear is the sound of your voice  
Why are you haunting me]_

The object of his careful watch passed by the window, stopping a moment to look out into the night.He tensed as her gaze passed over where he hid.Shrinking further back into the comforting shadows, he realized he had been holding his breath.

_[Why are you haunting me]_

Its not as though he _had_ to come here to see her, she was always in his mind.Her voice always in his ears.No, he didn't need to come here for thatbut he did need to make sure she was safe.NO ONE would ever hurt her again.

He watched her peer out one last time, before turning from the window.

He almost wished she hadn't

_[Why can't I let you go?]_

An aching pain settled in his chest.The longing was so strong it physically hurt.To hold her, tell her her search was over...His fist clenched as he pushed the thought away, ignoring the pang in his chest._No, to protect her from the shadows is enough.I would taint her.I can't do that to one so innocent_

Briefly, a picture teased his minds eye.A caring family.Acceptance.Love

He violently shook the thought away._Che'Useless dreaming._He looked at his right hand, covered in bandages.There was fire in his veins, not ice._No, you can never have thatdon't waste you're time thinking about it._

_[So everything about me is a lie  
Or at least it seems that way_  
_When I look into your eyes]_

He thought back, to the first time he met' her.It had been so hard to lie then, and still was- _but that seems to be all you can do with her.She doesn't even know the real you, doesn't know that_

_[The truth scares the sh*t out of me]_

The thought suddenly died as a memory overtook him.Her eyes.How sad her eyes are when they talked about her brother.She so wanted to find him.She had come all the way from home, through the dangers and pain it cost her to get here; all for the search of her brother.And through all of this, he stood right before her, hiding behind his mask of detachment.

Did she feel what he felt when he desperately searched her out?Was she aching the way he had, to find his blood, his lost family?The person who may accept him without second thought?

He could stop it with a single word.

_Sister..._

_[Whoever said love is blood and love is real  
Has never felt the way I feel]_

_ _

_No._He forced that thought away too._No, she's not looking for you.She's looking for a good man, not some murderer.Not this freak of nature._The harsh thoughts hurt, but he needed that to keep his distance.He had to remain aloof, or it would all come crashing down.At least now, she had an image to hold on to.An ideal of what her brother was.Of who he was.

If she knew it were really him, it would crush her.Her precious image would be shattered forever, leaving her with the painful knowledge that THIS was her family.That she was related to thispoor excuse

_[What does it matter  
What's done is done and I should  
Get on with my life]_

He sighed._Just let it go.Stop thinking about it already, you've made you're decision._

_[Why are you haunting me?]_

_ _

He looked up to realize the lights had long since burned down.How long had he been locked in his thoughts?_You're useless._He berated himself._What if something had happened while you were sitting here coddling yourself? You never would have reacted in time she could have been hurt!_He leaned further into the tree as he forced his mind into one task.Watching.

_[Well I don't know what it is_  
_But I can't seem to make myself forget  
was it something that you said_  
_Or is it all the guilt inside my head]_

_ _

After a few minutes, he found his thoughts drifting back to their earlier cycle._Not that she's not already hurting_That annoying little voice finally piped up.His eyes narrowed, trying to will his mind to shut up._You know why she came to this worldYou remember how hard it is to make that trip, and she did it for YOU._He shook his head, beginning to wonder if he had lost it._She doesn't want ME, she wants_ ...came here looking for my brotherHer voice suddenly rang through his mind.Do I know you?You seem familiarThose eyes, did she have any idea what they did to him?

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to force the image away; trying to stop the memories.

Suddenly he saw her smile.It was that smile that was only hers, the serenity on her features reaching out to anyone who would let it touch them. He opened his eyes with that image still firmly before him. The pang in his chest grew.

_[Why are you haunting me?]_

With the morning light, he was gone, but she still weighted heavily on his mind.

  
~Owari~

  


Ok minna, I've started to wonder if I should take this out of songfic mode, and just put the lyrics at the top... what do you think? Please send me you're suggestion. Standard disclaimers apply. www.ladykarasu.com


End file.
